


May I Have This Dance?

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Picnics, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 15, Slow Dancing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Luke and Penelope go on their first date.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right after the finale, and for some reason my brain was not cooperating so it took me far too long to finish it. But it's done finally and I'm pretty happy to finally have it out there.
> 
> There were quite a few prompts I used from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) as inspiration for this.

Penelope looks around the room one last time. Mostly to make sure she has everything but also just to take it all in. There are so many memories in this room, some bad but most good. She'll miss it here, but she knows it's time to move on. 

That doesn't mean it's easy to leave. Especially knowing who she's leaving. 

With a final look, she turns off the light and exits the room. The halls are mostly empty as she walks through them. Which is fine. She doesn't need a bunch of curious eyes watching her as she leaves. 

Her steps falter as she approaches the elevator and sees Luke standing there. His hands are shoved into the pockets of his jeans, and he smiles when she approaches.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asks him. 

"I didn't like the thought of you having to do this alone," Luke tells her. 

"But the case…"

He shrugs, "They can handle one without me. This is more important."

"Are you sure because…?"

"I'm where I want to be, Penelope."

She nods, "Okay."

"Okay."

He takes the box from her, despite her protests and hits the button for the elevator. They stand in silence while they wait, and again once it arrives and they've gotten on. 

She takes the opportunity to study Luke. He looks the same. Not that he'd look any different. She just saw him not even an hour ago. 

She thinks of the party and how they'd danced and laughed. Of the plan they'd made. Not really a plan. But a promise. One she wants to keep.

"We should go on our date," Penelope blurts out. 

"Now?"

"Yeah. Why not? It'll be a lot less pressure for both of us. We won't have to worry about planning or trying to make it perfect. We can just be together."

"That's already perfect," he tells her.

She smiles, "So is that as yes?"

"How could I possibly say no to spending time with you?"

"You can't," she teases. "You enjoy my company too much."

"I do," Luke agrees. "It's not going to be the same without you around here."

"No way. None of that," she says, pointing to the pout on his face. "We already had our sad moments about me leaving. And now we're going to go on our date and enjoy ourselves."

"Yes ma'am."

"You really can be infuriating," she tells him. 

He smiles and offers his arm to her as the elevator doors open. "But you like me."

"I do."

"Well thank God for that," he says. "Otherwise this date would be awkward."

"So where are we going?" she asks, following Luke out to his car. 

"I did have a few ideas," he says, getting into the driver's side after he's put the box in the back. "But we're going to need to make a few stops, and you're going to have to trust me and not ask questions."

She purses her lips, thinking it over. In the end, her curiosity wins out, so she nods. "Okay. Surprise me."

"You got it."

The few stops involve a grocery store and her favorite restaurant. Luke doesn't let her go inside for either. Instead she sits, waiting and wondering what he has in store. 

Before they leave the restaurant, he has her close her eyes. Which only serves to make her more curious as she listens to the bags rustling in the backseat. 

It's not too long before Luke is getting back into the car. "Now what?" she asks him. 

"Now we go on our date," he tells her. 

"Oh good, because I was starting to think that this was our date."

He chuckles, "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"I do," she replies. "But don't make me regret it."

"I promise you, you will regret nothing about tonight."

About ten minutes later they're pulling into the parking lot for the park. Luke gets out and gestures for Penelope to do the same. She does, and waits by the front of the car as he goes to the backseat. He emerges with a basket.

"What's that?" she questions. 

"A picnic," he says, smiling over at her. "Come on, I know the perfect spot."

She follows him down the path and then up a hill until he stops at the top. He puts the basket down, grabs a blanket from the top, and lays it down on the grass. 

Penelope sits next to him when he tells her to, and looks out at the view in front of them. "It's beautiful here."

"I was hoping you'd like it," Luke says. He hands her a glass. "It's wine but I have water if you'd rather have that."

"This is perfect," she tells him. "All of it."

"You haven't tried dinner," he says. 

She's honestly expecting something fancy with the view and the wine. So when he pulls out sandwiches, she laughs. "Okay good. I was worried you were going to expect me to eat some fancy meal up here."

"Sandwiches can be fancy," he tells her. "Don't rich people serve them at parties?"

"Gross ones," she says. "You're not about to tell me these have caviar in them, are you?"

He wrinkles his nose, "God no. I'm trying to make sure you have a good time so we can do this again, not scare you off."

"Hmm well you're doing a good job of the first part," she says, taking a sip of her wine."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

After they're done eating, they lay back on the blanket and look at the stars. Penelope has to admit this is pretty great as far as first dates go. It's perfect actually, nothing over the top or cheesy. Just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

“Gosh, I am so in love with you," Luke says. It's soft, but she hears it all the same.

Her head snaps over to look at Luke. He's not looking at her, instead his gaze is on the sky. He's looking a little too intently though. And he's nervous. She can tell by the way his fingers drum against the blanket between them.

"What was that?" Penelope says. 

"What?" Luke says, still not looking at her. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Penelope narrows her eyes. "You did. You said you were in love with me."

"No I didn't."

“Look at my cute-ass face and tell me you don’t love me," she says. 

He turns his head and studies her face for a moment, before a grin spreads across his lips. “That’s im-pasta-ble.”

"Oh my God," she laughs, shoving him lightly. "I should have known you wouldn't take this seriously."

"Maybe I just don't want to scare you off," he says. 

Her face softens, "You haven't yet. I'm still here, even with your horrible puns. I think it's safe to say I'm not going anywhere."

Luke smiles, "Good."

They sit in silence for a while, looking at the stars and sipping their drinks. Soft music starts up nearby and Penelope smiles, knowing the tune immediately. "I love this song."

Luke jumps to his feet and holds out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

"What?"

"Dance with me, Penelope."

She hesitates for a moment, before putting her hand in Luke's and letting him help her to her feet. He keeps his hand in hers, putting his other arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

It's nice, being this close to him. She can't remember the last time she danced like this with someone. Sure, they danced at the party. But it hadn't been this close, or this intimate. 

“Can I kiss you?” Luke asks her. 

Her first instinct is to tease him, but she pushes it down. She doesn't want to break this moment between them. Not yet. So she nods, and whispers out a quiet, "Yes."

Luke's hand drops hers and moves to her cheek. He's looking at her with such open love and affection that it has her stomach flipping in ways she hasn't felt in years. Not with anyone but him. 

"Wait!" 

Luke pulls back, startled, and she winces. 

"Is everything okay?"

"No," she says, then hurries on when his face starts to fall. "Yes. This is okay. More than okay. It's perfect. I just…"

"What is it?"

"I never told you."

"Never told me what?" he asks her. 

"I love you too."

He smiles, wide and bright. She would give anything to always see him smiling like that. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Of course."

He doesn't say anything, or make any move to pick up where they left off. He just keeps smiling at her. 

“Oh, kiss me you idiot.”

Luke huffs out a laugh, but does as he's asked. He leans in, kissing her softly. She sighs into it, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair as he pulls her closer and deepens the kiss.

It's perfect. Like everything else about tonight. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
